Better or Worse
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: A collection of poems and monologues from various povs and characters throughout the hp universe.
1. LITTLE DID THEY KNOW

POV- narrator

_**Little Did They Know**_

Little did they know…

That it was destiny for them to come together

That their love would live on forever

But their lives would be cut short

Never knew nothing of the sort

Nor that their only son

Would rise to defeat the evil one

More than one, two, three, or four times

That he would suffer much

And gain naught

But great friends with steadfast faithfulness

Raised up as a hero, then thrown down

Chosen by destiny

Hand picked by cruel fate

They did not know this at all

As they shared their first kiss

Did not ponder it as they fell in love

Nor fathomed it as they married

But it all came to pass

And would never know their role in destiny

Until it was too late

So one can only hope

They are above

Watching over their son

Hoping and praying

He will survive

But unable to do anything

For their fate is sealed

But their memory lives on

In the mind and heart of one boy

The boy they brought into the world

Unknowing his significance

At the time

Little did they know


	2. HIS FATE

AN- I want to thank whispered shadows for his/her review (I looked on your bio, but could not find your gender). On another note, this fic will probably be updated pretty quick because I have a bunch of poems and junk already written. Luv Ya!

* * *

POV- narrator

**His Fate**

No one knows the burden he held

No one matches the evil he felled

Trapped in his darkening dream called life

It takes all his strength to put up a fight

Scarred he is, a marked man

All alone he is, without a fan

Holding all the pain inside

The deepening hurt he will soon find

In this nightmare, a true horror

He will not find friendship much farer

Then his heart, his hope, his home

That he should never be truly alone

Though many comforts were denied him

Selfless love and kindness will soon find him

Greater friends were never know

In this large world we call home

Toils, dangers, and fears he has come

Never ever has he truthfully won

Pit less malice he must face

No one ever could meet his pace

A hero now is what he's called

Threw terrors no one ever thought

Could live a boy so hurt and great

But alas, that is his fate


	3. WORMTAIL'S WOES

Aki- Hope you all like it. And if you don't like I because you hate Wormtail, Please don't kill me.

Monologue

POV- Peter Pettigrew

Time-sometime after betraying Lily and James

**

* * *

****Wormtail's Woes**

Do you think I haven't regretted it everyday?

Do you think I haven't cried myself to sleep?

Do think I haven't wished to take it back

And undo all my wrongs?

Do you think I haven't mourned the loses?

Do you think I haven't dwelled on my mistakes?

Do you think I haven't wished to do it different?

I guess you haven't thought at all.

I wish I never betrayed them.

I wish my friends still alive.

I wish myself still among them,

But my wishes get me nothing at all.

All the trust broken

All the love torn

Fearing every tomorrow,

Dreading every morn

And here when I ponder

All I've done wrong

Maybe I should have considered this

Before my traitorous fall

I guess I didn't think at all.

* * *

This was written after Tenshi kept talking about how she felt sorry for mtail because she thinks everyone does what they do for a reason. Blah, blah, blah...I then I wrote this. Please review, but don't flame me!


	4. THE ESSENCE

**Aki-** here is another poem; hope you like it, if you do please REVIEW!

**POV-** narrator

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Essence of The Boy Who Lived**_

A hero will rise tonight

A hero will rise

They trust in him

They believe in him

He will not fail

He will not fall

He will defeat the darkest one of all

Hopes are on him

Faith is with him

He carries the fate of the world

But what we forget

Is how much he suffered

At his hands and her hands

And the fists of others

He is still a child

He is just a child

Such a burden

Such a weight

Yet I give him my praise

I commend the boy

On all he has done

He has lost so much

But still stands strong


	5. FROM THE CELL OF SIRIUS BLACK

POV- Sirius Black (Sometime while he is imprisoned in Azkaban)

* * *

**From the cell of Sirius Black**

Screams, screams of terror

Laughter, maniac laughter

The only sounds I hear

Coldness, freezing cold

The only thing I feel

But I am innocent

But no one knows

Except me and the dead

No prove

Except with the traitor

And the betrayed

So here I am

Dieing…

Hurting…

Waiting…

For the end

Hoping beyond hope

Because there is no hope

No happiness

No cheer

No nothing

Except fear

And hate

And misery

Fear, hate, and misery

But even stronger

Sadness

And the one thought

Innocent

But proven guilty

Knowing that the traitor lives

And is honored

While I am despised

Knowing it is my fault

While knowing it is also his

Mourning the dead and gone

But eager that the child

Their child

The child who lived

May have something better


	6. HOW DID IT COME TO THIS?

Pov-Lupin

**How Did it Come to This?**

How did it come to this?

I do not know

But the marauders four

Are no more

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

How could it go so wrong?

Friends forever that is what I thought

How could it all turn into naught?

We were the brave Gryffindors

True forevermore

But now I know that all along

Our trust was not that strong

First went Wormtail

To the Dark Side he fell

Traitor to his friends, a rat

I truly didn't expect that

Prongs was the next to go

But in valor and honor though

Fighting to protect his child and bride

Never a truer heart can I find

As a fighting hero, Padfoot went

To a lonely death he was sent

Not a criminal as the public thought

But as a hero, strongly wrought

Now all is left is Moony

One of the true friends three

The world in turmoil is what he sees

Now all is left is me


	7. THE END

Monologue

POV- Ron

**_The End_**

The end

Oh, how I have thought about this day.

The end of a legacy.

It seems only like yesterday

That I got my letter,

That I was sorted,

That I made the best friends of my life.

And together

We fought trolls

Defeated dark lords

Defended the innocent

We had are fights,

Quite a few

Faced love and jealousy

And now we are at the end

All three of us

The place where, a year or two go,

We thought we would not live to see

What a glorious time,

A valiant fight

And as I have said many times before

We have come to the end.

We have left childhood behind.

This truly commences our legacy

Of the three avengers


	8. WHAT HAPPENED?

POV-Harry

**What Happened?**

Everyone thought I was a hero

Even though I feel like I'm not

My name know so much it surprised me

I was someone who would never be forgot

It could have been hard to make real friends

I was loved by everyone

But it was not too long

Until I found some true ones

Then I did some get deeds

More fame to me, it did bring

Though some acknowledged nobility

To me, I was just doing the right thing

Then suddenly my life changed

No longer a hero, now a joke

Even though I was telling the truth

I was a big liar to wizarding folk

Though hero again, I don't understand

How one's mind can change so fast

I don't want to be a hero anymore

I just want the good to last


	9. FATE & DESTINY

POV-Harry (and his contradicting thoughts)

**Fate & Destiny **

What is fate?

What is destiny?

Do they work together?

Are the same thing?

_Destiny's a path,_

_Fate is an event._

Why did destiny chose me?

Why has fate been so cruel?

_You are a hero, _

_Follow your path._

My parent's were killed?

Was that their path?

Death?

_Their destiny, _

_Was to bring you_

_To save us _

_They died to save you._

I wish they hadn't.

_Do you wish_

_To be dead?_

I wish that they weren't killed.

I wish they weren't betrayed

That Sirius was their secretkeeper.

_If He never attacked,_

_He would haven't stopped_

_The first time._

I do not care.

_Yes you do. _

Shutup.

_No._

Leave me alone.

_I can't._

Why?

'_Cause I'm you._


	10. THE CAGE

Another Sirius Black poem, about him in Grimmauld Place

**

* * *

**

**A Cage**

Stuck in a cage

Of memories

And reminders

Memories of a childhood

Wished forgotten

And reminders

Of a family

Dead

Some dead on earth

Some dead just to me

And me dead to them

And the haunting…

Tormenting…

Teasing…

Never ceases

Every relic

Every heirloom

Every portrait

And every single

Painful

Long

Hurtful

Glance at that family tree

Where I used to belong

And every screech

Of my mother's portrait

Calling me…

Disappointment

Disowned

Blood traitor

Undeserving son

Secures me tighter and tighter

In the cage

Of my past

In a cage

Worse than forever

In a cage

Of memories and reminders


End file.
